Movie
by anime'princess'forever02
Summary: A story about how one song can make you think of how to propose. YukiSaku pairing!


Hehehe...This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please bear with me!

Disclaimer: I don't own POT...sadly!

Movie

By: YukimuraSakuno4ever

Pok.

Pok.

Pok.

The Rikkaidai Regulars where still practicing, even though it was already 7:00 p.m.

Unknown to them, there was a girl watching them practice.

They were having practice matches. Their pairings were as follow:

Bunta VS Jackal

Yagyuu VS Niou

Yanagi VS Sanada

Kirihara VS Yukimura

The girl was only focused between the match of Kirihara and Yukimura.

Suddenly, Kirihara accidentally hit the ball directly to Yukimura's knee.

The girl was worried that it would probably hit and hurt Yukimura's knee, so instinctively she shouted.

"Watch out!" she shouted. Still, Yukimura is Yukimura, so how can he let such a hit beat him. He didn't become the famous Rikkaidai Tennis Team's Buchou because of a whim. He became one because he was the best. He easily returned it. Then, he looked at the direction of the girl who shouted. Before he could even look, Kirihara already saw her.

"Buchou, your girlfriend is here." Kirihara said slyly.

"Shut up, Kirihara!" Yukimura said smirking right after.

Their match was now over, with Yukimura ending up as the winner.

Yukimura then, went to his girlfriend, smiling that renowned killer smile of his.

'_After all this time, she still worries about me. Wait a minute; she is still here this late? I wonder why. ' _He thought.

"What are you still doing here Sakuno-chan?" asked Yukimura with his gentle voice. He didn't have the guts to yell or get mad at her. She was just so beautiful and fragile; he was scared that he might hurt her. She is the only one that he has feelings for, she changed his life. She was also different from the other girls that only wanted him so that they can display him like a trophy and make themselves popular. No, she wasn't like that. She liked him for what he is, for good or bad.

"I was watching you practice Yukimura-kun." She answered.

"Didn't I tell you to call me by my given name? Just call me Seiichi." said Yukimura.

"But that would be disrespectful of me." said Sakuno.

'_Hhmm, a little teasing wouldn't hurt.'_ Thought Yukimura. Oh, he was dead wrong.

"Iie, Sakuno. Don't tell me you don't love me, Sakuno. Cause if you don't, then let's break up already. Anyway, there are many other girls out there that wants to be with me. I can always have any of them." said Yukimura in a very serious voice, even though in the inside he was just joking. Unfortunately for Yukimura, Sakuno took it the wrong way and thought that Yukimura was really serious.

Her face fell into a sorrowful look. She didn't think that Yukimura was just using her. She loves him so much. She thought that he also loves her, but now she doubts what she thought. After he said those words, she felt as if she was just stabbed in the heart. Her eyes started to become teary. Yukimura was surprised to see that Sakuno's eyes are teary.

'_Did I do something wrong?' _thought Yukimura.

Unknown to him, his teammates all heard what he said.

"Buchou is so dead!" whispered a laughing Kirihara to Bunta and Niou. The three were whispering and laughing with each other, talking about what could happen to their buchou. While that was all happening, Yanagi was taking down all the things that have been happening into his trusty notebook, even the reactions of his fellow teammates. Yagyuu and Jackal had their mouths left hanging at what their buchou had said. Sanada, though he somewhat had the feeling that Yukimura was just kidding, still sweat dropped. I mean wasn't what Yukimura said just plain harsh, especially to a shy and fragile girl.

"Iie Yukimura-kun, you know that I love you so much. It seems it's you who don't love. Well, if you're really irked by me that much, then fine, you won't be bothered by my presence anymore. Let's break up, if that will make you happy." said Sakuno, solemnly.

'_No, I didn't think she'd take it seriously. I need to do something to make it up for her.'_ said Yukimura, while his face turned into a shocked-sad look.

Sakuno wanted to run so fast to escape Yukimura. She was so hurt with his words, to think she trusted him so much. She turned around and was preparing to run. She could have escaped easily, if Yukimura didn't grab her wrist that is.

Yukimura then pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately, yet gently. Sakuno was surprised by his actions. She thought he didn't like her. Even though she was mad at him, she unconsciously responded to his kiss. They then stopped for some air. Yukimura suddenly talked to Sakuno with his gentle voice.

"Iie Sakuno, I'm so sorry! You know that I love you so much right, I'd do anything for you. Please don't leave me. I don't know what I'd do without you, Sakuno!" said Yukimura pleadingly his tears started to form.

He then hugged her tight as if she was going to disappear if he didn't. Sakuno was first shocked, but she retained her composure. She softly said to Yukimura,

"Don't worry, I'll always be with you Seiichi-kun. I'll never leave you. Don't cry anymore."

The tennis regulars decided to give the two lovers some privacy. So, they ended their practice and went back to their locker room, to change and go home.

Yukimura stopped crying after what Sakuno said to him. He said, "Neh, Sakuno-chan, I'll make it up to you. I'll take you to a date right now."

Yukimura proceeded to hold and pull Sakuno's hand going to the direction of the movie theatre. He picked a movie that he knew Sakuno would love, a romantic movie that is. While watching the movie, Sakuno was crying because of the challenges the two lovers in the movie were facing. When Yukimura saw this, he put his arm around Sakuno and let her cry on his shoulder. He also felt pity for the two lovers, it's as if he wanted to change the scene or remake the script they used for that movie. I mean, if he could change the script, he'd make a movie of him and Sakura to show how much he loves her so. After some time, Sakuno calmed down and held hands with Yukimura, while watching the rest of the movie. She started thinking of how lucky she is to have someone like Yukimura love her.

"Neh, Seiichi-kun, do you really love me?" asked Sakuno seriously. She looked in to Yukimura's eyes to see whether he was going to lie or not.

Yukimura was first shocked at her question, but his eyes softened and answered, "Of course Sakuno-chan, I'll always love you until the day I die. Iie, forget that. I'll love you for all eternity."

He even held Sakuno's hand tightly to reassure her that he was really serious. Sakuno was so happy with his reply and kissed him softly on his cheek and leaned her head on Yukimura's shoulder. Then, when the movie ended, they decided that they wanted to still sit down and enjoy their moment together, since the crowds were still going out the exit. Suddenly, music was played, while waiting for the next screening of the movie. Coincidentally, the music playing was entitled MOVIE sung by Sponge cola.

The movie is done once more  
The mood sets in with lights  
Let's wait for them to leave  
I was never one for crowds

I look down on the floor  
Everything's undone  
Yet we've been so much more  
Than a full length feature

We long for escape  
Let this memory take shape  
For the heroes we often see  
I don't know if it's me  
Or the movies we've seen  
I don't remember  
As well as i should

I stay so silent with your arms adjacent  
And credits may soon roll away

You have my jacket on  
Comfort in my warmth  
I'm used to the cold(i'm used to the cold)

And i hope you'd agree  
How this story should be  
How i wish i could change the scenes  
I'd write on the next page  
An early coming of age  
For me to tell you  
As well as i could

I stay so silent  
With your arms adjacent  
And credits may soon roll away  
Could i stay so silent with  
Your arms adjacent  
The vagueness may soon come to light

Should i stay so silent with your arms adjacent  
As i play my part in my show

Forever shall i be the ill-fated type  
Forever must i be the one you confide to  
Forever must i be the pages you need  
For you to write all your secrets that  
You hope i would keep  


Forever must i drive you home late at night  
After watching these films that seems to imitate life  
Forever must i be the opinion you seek  
Forever will i be the friend that you would keep

When the music ended, they decided to live for it was getting late.

Sakuno lived alone in an apartment. She transferred to Rikkaidai, when she started attending High School. It's true that when she was in Junior High School she studied in Seigaku, but she was always ignored by the students there. It's as if she didn't exist, especially when her best friend Tomoka abandoned her just to be with her so called 'Ryoma-sama'. Sakuno and Ryoma started dating during their third year in Seigaku; unfortunately, Ryoma was actually just using her. At the same time, Ryoma was also dating Tomoka. Then, she broke up with Ryoma. After that, everybody started ignoring her. The only ones who ever care about her were her senpai-tachi from the Tennis team, but they all moved to Senior High School already.

Still, she saw them because she gets to watch their Tennis matches every time. During those times, was when she was able to get close to the Rikkaidai Tennis Team Captain and soon to the whole Rikkaidai Tennis Team. She grew fond of them and vice versa, so she decided to transfer to Rikkaidai. There she and Yukimura started to become close, from eating lunch together and other stuff such as they live right next to each other. After some time, Yukimura asked her to be his girlfriend and she agreed.

That's the story of how they came to be.

While Yukimura and Sakuno were walking home, out of the ordinary, Yukimura suddenly spoke, "You know what Sakuno, I want to be the one you can spend time with through better or worse. I want to be the one you tell your secret to, the one you'd trust with everything you have and know. When that happens, I'll be the happiest man in the whole Universe."

"Seiichi-kun you're already the one I spend time with through better or worse. You're also the one I trust with my secrets. I trust you so much that I'd even bet my life on it." Sakuno replied with such a gentle voice and soft looking eyes.

"Iie, Sakuno. We're still not married because we're too young, but, when the time comes, I'll propose to you and we'll get married. Until that happens, I'm just going to be the happiest man on Earth." said Yukimura.

By that time, they have already arrived at their apartment and kissed each other goodnight.

"I'll be waiting for that day, Seiichi-kun." Sakuno said quietly, but still Yukimura heard it and replied, "I won't let you down Sakuno-chan that day will definitely arrive."

'_Movie, I'll never forget that song. Thanks to that song, I started to have the idea of how to start telling her about my plan for the future. Until that day, Sakuno. Until that day...'_ Yukimura thought

Indeed, they did end up together and Sakuno soon gave life to fraternal twins, Shizu and Sakura. They both were the best, when it comes to tennis. In the boys' category, Shizu is the best. In the girls' category, Sakura is also the best. When it comes to the double's category, they're the best pair there is. Surpassing all the records set by the other pairs such as the Golden Pair, the Perfect Pair, etc. Even if they're fraternal twins, people still get messed up with whom is whom, except of course the people who are close to them. Not only that, they are also academically smart and artistic.

Sakuno and Seiichi really did live happily ever after with their friends and family.

FIN

Author's Note: So how was it? Bad? Good? Fine? Please submit a review so that I'd be able to improve other fanfictions that I might make. Also, I would like to say sorry about my Spelling and Grammar problems. I'm not that good when it comes to those stuff. And Yukimura's parents are abroad, so he lives alone in an apartment just like Sakura. Also, they're apartment are just beside one another. So, they walk home together and go to school together and even eat breakfast and dinner together. Well, they also picked in which apartment they would eat. Hehehe...Lucky, huh?

Thanks for reading! Also remember to make a review!

Truly yours,

anime'princess'forever02


End file.
